


По-быстрому

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Menada_Vox, Shae



Series: 21 день в апреле [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Frottage, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Где бы Отабек ни жил, он всегда считал своим домом Алматы. Но с недавних пор он стал задумываться о том, что дом — это не всегда место.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: 21 день в апреле [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894060
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини рейтинг





	По-быстрому

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Quick One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252650) by [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza). 



— Я не имею в виду, что мы прям должны переехать, — сказал Отабек, снова меряя шагами гостиную Виктора, — но мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы об этом подумали. Даже не из-за того, что путешествовать из Алматы хоть куда-нибудь тот еще геморрой. В Хельсинки, в Праге или в Киеве у меня не будет чувства, что нужно облететь ещё полмира, чтобы просто добраться до места пересадки.

Отабек прислушался к тишине на том конце и пожалел, что завёл этот разговор не по скайпу. Тренер всегда был открыт новым идеям и принимал разумные аргументы, потому-то они и находили общий язык так легко, но подчас не помешает знать точно, на что надавить.

До Отабека донёсся долгий вздох, и тренер сказал:

— Проблема в том, что мне очень хочется немедленно с тобой согласиться. А от таких спонтанных ответов я начинаю нервничать.

Отабек остановился и довольно выбросил в воздух кулак: сегодня все его решения были правильными.

— Подумайте об этом. Я тут закинул пару удочек по своим каналам. Давайте вернёмся к этому разговору на будущей неделе и посмотрим, что к чему?

— Да, давай. Хотя я заметил, что ты хочешь передислоцироваться именно в Европу. Лорен расстроится, что Канаду даже не рассматривали. — Отабек слышал, как тренер на последнем предложении усмехнулся, и почувствовал некоторое облегчение. Не придётся отказываться от предложений, из-за которых он может оказаться ещё дальше от Юры.

Тренер продолжил более профессиональным тоном:

— Как тебе в Санкт-Петербурге? От тренировок воздерживаешься?

— Юра дулся на меня, когда утром я отправил его на лёд одного. Может быть, составлю ему компанию на следующей неделе.

— В таком случае, не перенапрягайся. Ты хорошо поработал в прошлом сезоне, твоему телу нужна передышка. Сходи на пробежку, в тренажёрный зал, попробуй в эти недели занять себя чем-то другим.

— Хорошо, тренер, — сказал Отабек с широкой улыбкой и нажал отбой.

Он рухнул на диван. Из всех звонков, которые он сегодня сделал, этот был самым важным — и немедленного отказа он не получил. У него уже были кое-какие намётки в Хельсинки и приглашение провести пару дней этого отпуска, чтобы проверить, подойдет ли ему то место. Хоть он и предоставил тренеру выбор, любой другой город будет для Отабека не лучше Алматы: придётся день тратить в аэропортах и самолётах. Хельсинки всего в двух часах езды на поезде от Санкт-Петербурга. Прежде чем менять обратный билет, он хотел дождаться от тренера чего-нибудь похожего на «да», и всё же план новой поездки у него уж был мысленно составлен.

Если бы Отабек уже не улыбался широченной улыбкой, то звук открываемого электронного звонка непременно заставил бы его это сделать. Юра вошёл, нагруженный сумками с едой на вынос.

— Так и лежишь с тех пор, как я ушёл утром? — ворчливо спросил он, пряча в уголках рта хитрую усмешку.

Отабек хотел ответить, что сейчас-то он уже в одежде, но заметил за Юриным плечом Милу.

— Это очень удобный диван, — вставая, сказал он, и Юра широко ему улыбнулся. — Мила! Какой приятный сюрприз.

— Значит, он тебе всё-таки не написал. — В ответ на предложенное Отабеком рукопожатие она поцеловала его в щеку. — Надеюсь, ты придумаешь для него какое-нибудь креативное наказание.

— Можешь не сомневаться, — прошептал Отабек театральным шепотом, зная, что Юра услышит. Мила рассмеялась, и Отабеку пришла в голову потрясающая идея. — Уже видела у него засос?

— Нет! — с восторгом воскликнула она.

— Да черт возьми! — Юра вышел из кухни, угрожающе размахивая лопаточкой. — Тебе не удастся заставить меня настолько оголиться, Баба.

Чтобы получить подтверждение его словам Мила взглянула на Отабека — тот поднял брови и просиял в ответ.

— Мне и так всё понятно, Юрочка, — ласково сказала она.

Юра сузил глаза и посмотрел на Отабека.

— Предатель, — сказал он.

— Должен же я как-то заработать себе хорошую репутацию в глазах твоих близких, — сказал Отабек, провожая Милу к обеденному столу.

— Золотая медаль заработала тебе репутацию, — выкрикнул из кухни Юра.

— На Чемпионате мира я был только четвёртым, — громко возразил Отабек.

Мила улыбнулась Отабеку, когда он помог ей придвинуть стул к столу.

— Не надо относиться к Чемпионату четырех континентов так снисходительно. В этом году ты обошел Кацуки.

— И Джей-Джея, — добавил Юра, входя в столовую с парой банок газировки. Он на секунду остановился и закатил глаза и только тогда отдал одну Миле.

Отабек заметил, что сегодня был один из тех дней, когда Юре нравилось вести себя капризно, и он решил немного подыграть дежурной шутке:

— Но мне нравится…

Юра крутанулся на пятках и затормозил, ухватившись за дверной косяк.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что тебе нравится Джей-Джей, я тебе вмажу. Так что очень хорошо подумай.

Отабек поднял руки, сдаваясь, и сел. Мила глянула на него и закатила глаза.

— Вот уж не думала, что Отабек Алтын спасует перед таким чибиком.

— Чибиком? А ты плечи этого чибика видела? Агент выбивает мне пару фотосессий в мае. Я должен оставаться красавчиком.

— Обнаженных фотосессий?

Спросив это, Мила посмотрела в сторону кухни, и Отабек не удивился, когда Юрин голос раздался прямо у него за спиной:

— Если бы. Хорошенькое личико ему тогда не понадобилось бы.

Юра выложил на тарелку пирожки на один укус и плотоядно оглядел их, но взгляд его моментально стал сердитым, стоило ему посмотреть на Милу.

— Ты почему еще здесь?

— Ты обещал мне обед. А я пообещала Юри, что навещу вас и проверю, не превратилась ли квартира в рассадник чего-нибудь. — Она наклонилась к Отабеку, зашептав театральным шепотом: — Я видела его комнату.

Вообще-то Отабек думал, что с инспекцией нагрянет Лилия, поэтому, когда Юра был на тренировке, старался поддерживать относительную чистоту и убирать всё, что могло хоть кого-нибудь смутить.

— Хочешь, проведу тебе экскурсию по квартире?

Мила надула губки.

— Раз ты предлагаешь, значит, эта экскурсия меня гарантированно разочарует.

— Хватит флиртовать. Баба, у тебя что, своего бойфренда нет? — раздался из кухни голос Юры.

— Твой мне больше нравится. Ты хоть духовку включил? Шашлык надо чуть-чуть разогреть, а я никаких запахов не слышу.

Препирательства продолжались на протяжении всего обеда, но у Отабека были братья и сестры, поэтому для него обстановка была ненапряжной и знакомой. Ему всегда нравился Юрин острый язычок, и теперь, когда Мила с легкостью парировала все подначки, Отабек видел, как именно такое остроумие было приобретено. Впрочем, Милины ответы не были такими же едкими. Старшие сестры приберегают силы для особых случаев, Отабек это знал по собственному опыту.

Когда после обеда Отабек провожал Милу до двери, она положила ладонь ему на плечо.

— Хорошо, что ты приехал. Этот год был… — Она бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону кухни. — Год был трудным. И вероятнее всего благодаря тебе он так хорошо его прожил.

— Я видел синяки, Мила.

— Нам всем досталось, — сказала она как будто обороняясь и тут же помрачнела. — Это же Юра. На него, бывает, находит. Но по большей части он придерживался плана, даже когда это означало, что он не сможет потягаться за место на пьедестале на больших соревнованиях.

Отабек кивнул. Юра в деталях описывал, насколько Яков был «мудацким идиотом», но уж лучше пусть описывает, чем молчит.

— Он будет готов к следующему году.

— Если не продолжит расти. — Мила наклонилась к Отабеку и прошептала: — Он выше тебя.

— Не может быть! — Отабек притворно ужаснулся, хотя на самом деле не замечал этого.

Мила широко улыбнулась, показала Отабеку «окей» и распрощалась.

— Я решил, что ты не будешь возражать, если я позову ееё с нами пообедать, — сказал Юра, когда Отабек вернулся на кухню. Посуды было немного, и Юра сполоснул контейнеры из-под еды на вынос, а Отабек загрузил посудомойку.

— Хорошо посидели. Нам стоит чаще куда-нибудь выбираться.

— На соревнованиях ты всегда избегаешь других фигуристов, и я то и дело забываю, что ты тот ещё светский лев. — Отабек фыркнул, услышав такое определение. Юра быстро улыбнулся в ответ, а потом пожал плечами. — Я обычно никуда не хожу, кроме танцевальной студии, катка и школы. По крайней мере, так было до прошлого года.

— Я начал куда-нибудь выбираться, когда жил в Америке, потому что уж лучше посидеть где-нибудь, чем торчать в общаге одному. — Отабек подошёл к Юре сзади и обнял его за талию. — Здесь я не один.

Вытирая руки, Юра откинулся Отабеку на грудь, и тот поцеловал его в плечо, а потом положил на то же место подбородок.

— Я подумал, о чем ты попросил, — сказал Отабек. — тем утром, когда я поставил тебе засос.

— Так вот чем ты занимался на диване целый день? — спросил Юра. Он откинул голову на плечо Отабеку, и тот теперь видел его самодовольную ухмылку, но в Юрином голосе прорезалась хрипотца.

Отабек не хотел рассказывать Юре о том, чем именно целый день занимался, вот когда будет уверен, тогда… А вот о другом поговорить можно.

— Я не привез с собой… того, чем обычно пользуюсь. Хотя таможенники наверняка бы заинтересовались. — Юра фыркнул от смеха. — Но есть и другие варианты.

— Какие?

Отабек взял Юру за руку и втянул его указательный и средний пальцы в рот. Он моментально ощутил то мгновение, когда Юра понял, чего хочет Отабек: Юрина рука напряглась, а спина сильнее прижалась к груди Отабека. Отстраняясь, он слегка прикусил кончики Юриных пальцев, и, тут же обнаружив, что этих прикосновений ему не хватает, прижался щекой к Юриным волосам, дотронулся губами до уха и произнес:

— Если захочешь, завтра я пойду с тобой на каток. Мила сказала, что в субботу взрослых меньше нагружают. Но после тренировки мы к нам никого приглашать не будем, идёт?

— Блядь, да, — выдохнул Юра, выпрямляясь и, не разрывая объятия, повернулся к Отабеку лицом.

Отабек понял, что Мила, скорее всего, была права: глаза у них с Юрой были на одном уровне. Взгляд Отабека быстро упал на Юрин рот — как обычно и бывало, и, наверное, поэтому Отабек не замечал, что они сравнялись в росте.

— Ты меня сегодня поцелуешь или нет, Алтын? — спросил Юра, стягивая резинку для волос с хвоста.

За такой подначкой должна бы последовать какая-нибудь хитро-мудрая ответочка, но к черту её. Отабек поцеловал его с таким жаром, на какой только был способен. Юра удивлённо пискнул, но обнял Отабека за плечи, взяв в ладони его голову, и так же откровенно поцеловал в ответ. Понимание того, как много Юра значит для него, как сильно ему нравится этот намёк на то, какой могла бы быть их совместная жизнь, снисходило на Отабека лавиной. Видеть Юру каждый день, обнимать его, ощущать его вкус…

Из кухни они так просто не выберутся.

Он скользнул пальцами за эластичную резинку на Юриной талии.

— Можно?..

— Да, — оборвал его Юра. — Всё, что захочешь. Что угодно. Только не переставай прикасаться ко мне. Никогда… — Он замолчал и втянул Отабека в ещё один поцелуй. Никогда. Всегда. Они не давали обещаний, не выдвигали требований с такими словами. Ничего серьёзного. А здесь и сейчас все было очень серьёзно.

Отабек сунул руки Юре в трусы, и, наслаждаясь ощущением его зада, стянул одежду, особенно аккуратно орудуя рядом с Юриным членом. Юра так быстро и так сильно возбуждался. Да, конечно, ему семнадцать, и всё же Отабек надеялся, что дело и в нём самом тоже, а не только в возрасте.

— Могу я это расценивать как то, что и ты меня хочешь? — Вопрос был призван поддразнить, заставить Юру отреагировать своей обычной подначкой, чтобы немного снизить градус и изменить настроение. Но ранимое выражение на Юрином лице Отабека потрясло. И вместо того, чтобы заставлять Юру подыскивать остроумный ответ, он поцеловал его в губы и дальше в шею, до ворота футболки. Затем спустился ниже и коснулся губами ткани, в том месте, где было Юрино сердце, потому что Отабек и в самом деле был сентиментальным идиотом, каким его называл Юра. Но когда он умостился перед Юрой на колени, футболка уже не прикрывала Юриных рёбер.

В отличие от Отабека, живот у Юры не был таким чувствительным, но Отабеку нравилось для разогрева проводить по нему губами. Кроме того, он хотел добраться до засоса. Тот уже начал исчезать, а такого, конечно, допустить было нельзя. И все же он не хотел ставить новый поверх старого, поэтому сейчас нацелился ближе к середине. Когда его зубы коснулись живота в первый раз, Юра вжался спиной в столешницу, сдерживая вскрик. Отабек немного поднял глаза и увидел сжавшие столешницу побелевшие костяшки. Отабек крепко держал его за бедра, медленно перемещая ладони так, чтобы обхватить зад. Не переставая бормотать под нос ругательства, Юра часть веса перенес на руки, и когда Отабек слегка отодвинулся, чтобы оценить и насладиться делом рук своих, он заметил, что голова у Юры запрокинута, а грудь тяжело вздымается.

Ногой Отабек подцепил стул и, притянув ближе, скомандовал:

— Садись.

Юра подчинился, что само по себе говорило о многом, опустился на край сиденья и откинулся на спинку. Вид был еще тот. Длинные ноги, налитой член, растрепанные волосы и красные губы — разврат, да и только. Должно быть, эти мысли были написаны у Отабека на лице, потому что Юра усмехнулся и спросил:

— Хочешь сфотографировать?

Блядь, у него еще и голос был соответствующий.

— У меня телефон от таких фоток загорится, — сказал Отабек, привставая, чтобы поцеловать Юру, пусть он и засмеялся в тот момент. Ни за что Отабек не стал бы не только хоть каким-то образом записывать такие моменты, но и делиться ими с кем бы то ни было. У него была отличная память и свой собственный альбом подобных образов в голове. Обычно Юра там был в движении, но на этой неделе коллекция значительно обогатилась.

Устраиваясь у Юры между ног, Отабек освободил его от одной штанины, оставив вторую болтаться вокруг лодыжки. Он знал, что Юре приходится сидеть ссутулившись, раз ему хотелось, чтобы руки Отабека были на его бедрах. И, проводя ладонями по впадины под Юриными коленями до паховых складок, Отабек взял его член в рот.

— Блядь! Я не… — Юра разочарованно выдохнул через нос. — Я так долго не продержусь.

Чуть отстранившись, Отабек произнес:

— Я в таком же положении.

Он сжал Юрины ноги в попытке держать руки подальше от собственного члена.

— Не обязательно было говорить, — простонал Юра, выгибаясь на стуле. Он скользнул пальцами Отабеку в волосы — не хватая, только поглаживая в такт движениям бедер и ласкам Отабека. — Хотя в то, что ты хочешь меня так же сильно, как я тебя, с трудом верится.

Голос у Юры был надтреснутый. Будто что-то внутри у него надломилось, и слова полились сами. Отабек разрывался между желанием узнать всё то, что Юра ему не рассказывал, и желанием крепко обнять и укрыть от всего и вся. Он переместил ладонь с Юриного бедра на поясницу, заключая его в кольцо рук и под защиту губ.

Юра сжал пальцы в волосах Отабека.

— Боже мой, да. Обожаю твою руки на мне. Иногда кажется, что я в каком-то полусне, пока ты до меня не дотронешься.

Отабеку казалось, что он держит оголенный провод. Все чувства от Юры, о Юре импульсами проносились под кожей. Было просто необходимо вытащить член из штанов, пока он что-нибудь не потянул. Он выпустил изо рта член и положил голову Юре на бедро, пока рывком расстегивал штаны высвобождал из белья свой член.

— Блядь, — прорычал Юра сквозь сжатые зубы.

Отабек почувствовал, как ему на плечи легли руки, отталкивая, и он едва успел сориентироваться, когда Юра сел на него верхом. Одним умопомрачительным движением бедер Юра соединил их члены, и в отчаянной попытке растянуть это мучение еще на пару мгновений Отабек стиснул ладонями эти сильные мускулы.

Юра снова выругался и задушенно произнес:

— Ты такой горячий. Я не могу…

— Юра, пожалуйста! — взмолился Отабек. Он и сам не представлял, чего просит, но это не имело ни малейшего значения, потому что Юра все равно дал ему это. Поцелуй, резкий выдох, еще одно прикосновение члена к члену, Юра излился, запачкав их обоих, и Отабек перестал сопротивляться неизбежному.

Когда ошеломление схлынуло, Отабека снова наполнило осознание того, что Юра — вот он, совсем рядом, — вмести с ним и все чувства Отабека к нему. Ему просто нужно было сказать.

— Я люблю тебя. — Господи, неужели он всё просрал? — Ничего?

Нос, до этого тёршийся у виска Отабека, замер. Замерло и дыхание, согревавшее щеку.

— Ничего, — тихо сказал Юра. Не было похоже, что он разозлился, скорее, просто задумался. Затем он поднял голову, встретился с Отабеком ясным взглядом и уверенно произнес: — Хорошо.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Отабек. Он не переживал, что Юра не сказал ему того же в ответ. Только не тогда, когда, совершенно расслабленный, будто враз лишившийся костей, Юра прижался к его груди в такой особенной позе, которую, Отабек знал, дозволялось видеть только ему одному. Однако в рамки «хорошо» совершенно не вписывалось то, что Юра вот-вот мог заснуть на Отабеке, который сидел на кафельном полу кухни. Он скользнул руками по Юриной спине, слегка потянул его кончики волос и поцеловал в макушку.

Юра закряхтел, давая сигнал, что намек понят, и сказал Отабеку в футболку:

— Юри будет просто в ужасе, если узнает, что мы трахались в кухне.

Отабек не мог не согласиться.

— Ладно хоть на полу, а не на столе. Расскажешь ему?

— Нет! — сказал Юра, поднял голову и посмотрел на него так, будто тот тронулся умом. Отабек и чувствовал, что тронулся. Ну, немножко. За последнюю неделю что-то точно успело измениться. Он не дал себе труда сдержать расползающуюся улыбку, и Юра на секунду сузил глаза, а потом улыбнулся в ответ. — А надо?

— Только если хочешь, чтобы и Виктор узнал, — сказал Отабек и пожал плечами, стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Ну вот, всё настроение убил на корню, — пробурчал Юра, вставая на колени. Но веселье в его глазах от Отабека не укрылось. Он тоже встал и потянулся за поцелуем, но Юра оттолкнул его, впечатав ладонь в лицо. — Всё, объявляем трехдневный траур, потому что даже волшебный язык Отабека Алтына не сможет исправить ситуацию.

— Ну тогда что, разольем водочки и помянем? — спросил Отабек, вытягиваясь на полу и наблюдая за потрясающим Юриным задом, то и дело мелькавшим из-под края футболки, пока Юра высвобождался из болтавшихся на лодыжке штанов.

— Разольём водочки? Смотри, ты так в конец обрусеешь.

Отабек шлепнул его, но Юра только рассмеялся и вышел из кухни.

Это было лучше, чем хорошо. Юрино такое заметное счастье значило то же, что и «я тебя люблю».


End file.
